Within Us
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Who said the Goblin King took only babies? When Amy's precious dragon Moondancer is wished away, the wolf and snowy owl shifter is determined to get her child back. What Amy wasn't expecting was to find her true mate which happens to be Jareth himself. Jareth simply wishes to ease the pain within his heart. But the unexplained love he feels for Amy will help erase the pain.
1. The Hybrid&Her Dragon

**Hello my fellow readers!**

 **I hope you guys like this story. My OC Amy is actually named after the talented lead singer from Evanescence. Amy has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Her outfit is a black tank top which his covered by a brown vest. She wears regular blue jeans and black boots, her hair is kept in a pony tail. Emmy Rossum would portray Amy. Unlike Sarah I wanted to create an OC who was not only feisty but someone who welcomes any challenge thrown her way. Amy also has a mouth which isn't a surprise since most of my OC's do lol. I only own my characters the characters from Labyrinth belong to their creator. Also feel free to hate Colin because he's a jerk and will be a thorn in Amy's side through out the story.**

 **Amy's POV**

"Now that was an interesting story" I told my dragon Moondancer as I shut the book called "Labyrinth". The book had been recommended by one of my co-workers.

"Aren't you a little old for fairy tales?" Moondancer teased me.

"Oh hush" I replied to her.

I lived in a wooded area community thirty minutes from Portland. The state I resided was Maine and it was the perfect area to live in my opinion. You would probably think I was crazy if I had a dragon as a pet but it's the truth. Various fictional beings like elves, fae, goblins, fairies, etc existed. On the outside I looked like your average thirty-five year old woman but I was far from ordinary. I'm actually a hybrid shapes shifter or shifter for short. My mother was a werewolf while her mate and my father was a snowy owl shifter. Normally mating outside of one species was rare but it happens.

My father lived a solitary life like most owls did except when it was time to mate and he came upon my mother while hunting in her pack's territory. Once the mate bond between my parents opened up the rest was history. Mom was the daughter of the beta pair from her pack so she was free to leave with Dad if she wanted to and she did. After six years of marriage my parents decided to start a family and nine months later came my brother Julian. Three years later I was born and once we were old enough my parents opened up a wildlife sanctuary for wild animals. I started working at the sanctuary shortly after turning eighteen and I loved it.

My mother went to vet school and become a wildlife veterinarian. Dad was in charge of rehabilitation with the animals that came to our sanctuary. Julian wanted to follow in Mom's footsteps and he was currently enrolled at vet school. I went to school as well so I could learn how to properly care for wild animals in sanctuaries. At the sanctuary we mostly try to release and rehabilitate animal who are sick or injured. But occasionally we encountered some animals that wouldn't make it in the wild so they had a place to live for the rest of their days.

Moondancer had been given to me by Julian after I finished college. I spent long hours keeping her egg warm properly and when she hatched did she imprint on me as her mother. She was a unique dragon who had a small form but she could shift to a larger state and be ridden. She was a four legged dragon with silver scales covering her body. The two horns on her head matched her scales. Her wing membranes and underbelly scales were solid gold. She had gold frills at the end of her tail as well.

Today was my day off from work and I was enjoying the spring afternoon with Moondancer. The dragoness sat on my shoulder as I was sitting on the grass leaning against a tree. I almost left one important thing out. I had the ability to use ice magic something I inherited from my mother's side of the family. All wolf shifters depending on the rank in the pack had gifts and since I was part of the beta bloodline I had my ice magic. Julian had the gift of healing while Mom had the ability to hear animals.

That was one reason she became a vet.

"So what was this book about?" Moondancer asked.

"It's about a young girl who wishes the goblins take away her baby brother" I began. "After he's taken she regrets her decision and the Goblin King appears before her"

"Let me guess this king falls in love with said fair maiden?" Moondancer inquired with amusement in her voice.

"Bingo and he offers for the girl thirteen hours to solve his labyrinth and if she made it to the castle, her brother would be returned to her if not he would become a goblin forever" I continued. "She encounters many challenges several caused by the goblin king himself but she succeeds in the end, she chooses her brother over love the king obviously has for her"

"That sucks you got to feel bad for the king in the end"

"Well duh" I replied. "From the way he's described he sounds handsome"

"Uh huh"

I chuckled at Moondancer's remark just as my I-Phone vibrated. It was a text message from my ex-boyfriend begging for a second chance. I immediately deleted his text and blocked his number. Colin was a wolf shifter like me and at first everything between us was great. It was then I saw his dark side and he became verbally abusive. He tried to convince me to quit school, leave my job, basically control everything I did. I was raised well enough to recognize the signs of domestic violence and I ended things with Colin after three months of dating. It turned out the asshole was cheating on me so it was a good thing I ended the relationship. For awhile he left me alone but recently he started to harass me and I was seriously thinking of getting a restraining order.

"Him again?" Moondancer growled.

"Yep"

Colin didn't like Moondancer since she got a lot of attention from me and he even tried to manipulate me into selling her and I ended up slapping him across the face for that. She was my child and there was no way in hell I was getting rid of her. When I was fifteen I was told by a doctor my chances to have children were minimum to none and so Moondancer was that important to me.

"Check it out" Moondancer said getting my attention. I looked in the direction she did and sitting on a rock nearby was a barn owl. The bird of prey seemed to be interested in me and Moondancer.

"He wants to get closer but is unsure about me" Moondancer explained. The dragoness could communicate with animals and those of the supernatural base. My daughter opened her wings and flew off my shoulder and she glided over to the barn owl. The bird jumped a little when she landed next to him. After seeing Moondancer wasn't a threat both owl and dragon checked each other out. The barn owl gave a screech and Moondancer slid her tongue out and went to groom the back neck feathers of the owl. The bird of prey closed it's eyes obviously enjoying being pampered. When she finished the barn owl gave Moondancer an affectionate nip before he took flight.

"Looks like you got a boyfriend" I teased Moondancer as she returned to my shoulder.

"Oh please" the dragoness replied. "He wasn't interested in me like that"

"Uh huh" I answered not believing her.

Suddenly the sound of thunder got us to look up. The sky looked like it wanted to storm and I decided it was time to head home. I lived close by in a rental house and it wasn't a long walk. However I couldn't let go of the feeling I was being watched as I left the park.

 **Like Amy and Moondancer?**

 **Original Moondancer belongs to George R. R. Martin.**


	2. What The Hell!

**Amy's POV**

"Are you f* ÷*^$# kidding me!" I screamed at the television. Outside it was raining cats and dogs which included the thunder and lightning. I was watching the seventh season of Game of Thrones and I just witnessed the Night King kill Viserion. To say I was upset was an understatement because I was pissed. I was a huge Game of Thrones fan and I had all of the books in the series by George R. R. Martin. That's why Moondancer had her name because I loved the series so much.

Hearing the cries of Viserion as he fell out of the sky broke my heart. What finally made me cry was when Viserion crashed into the ice and was pulled under the water. Immediately I shut the show off deciding I didn't want to see anymore for tonight.

"That was messed up" Moondancer. "I wasn't expecting for that to happen"

"Me either I officially hate the Night King more than Cersei"

Moondancer gave an amused snort and I stroked her head. It was getting late and I had to work tomorrow so I was ready to head to bed. I scooped up Moondancer into my arms and we headed to my bedroom. Moonwind had a perch made for her and I set her on it while my laptop fired up. I wanted to check any emails before heading to bed.

I had one from Mom about a new arrival at the sanctuary. The animal was a juvenile red tailed hawk with a broken wing. The poor bird got hit by a car while it had been hunting. From what Mom said she already assessed the break and treated the hawk before placing it into an enclosure. It looked like this bird might possibly need surgery. I sent an email back to Mom before opening the last email.

"Son of a bitch" I growled in annoyance.

"What is it?" Moondancer asked.

"Colin somehow managed to get my email" I replied. "I don't understand how he got it!"

I was getting fed up with my ex harassing me. Only few people knew my personal email and phone number. I was pretty laid back but when I got angry it was for a good reason.

"That's it I'm getting a restraining order tomorrow" I said before shutting my laptop off. Colin hadn't just been harassing me but he's been doing the same thing with my family and friends. If I were to guess correctly he got dumped by his new girlfriend and wanted me back. That would explain why he was doing this. My parents and I tried talking to his parents who happened to be the alpha pair of their pack but they refused to intervene. According to them this was between me and their son. I call it bullshit because they didn't want to take responsibility for their son. I had enough of this harassment because it was stressing me out as it was doing the same to my loved ones and friends.

"You should keep evidence of the harassment" Moondancer suggested. "It'll help the authorities to get legal action"

"Since when you have been a know-it-all?" I teased her.

"Since I watch all of the Law and Order SVU episodes with you" she replied. I also liked that show as well besides Game of Thrones. Besides watching television I loved books hence why I had so many of them in my house.

"You need a new hobby" I joked getting up.

"Watching shows with you is a hobby!" the dragoness shouted as I went to brush my teeth. She was right though gathering evidence of Colin's harassment was a good idea. It was a good thing I still had his texts that ranged from begging me to take him back to down right nasty comments. I mean I didn't hate my ex but he needed help. I wondered if had harassed other women and it didn't hurt to find out.

As I finished brushing my teeth a loud clap of thunder made me jump.

"Stupid storm" I muttered. I then jumped again when I heard my windows opening. I guess I forgot to lock the damn things again and they tended do that when the wind outside was strong enough to do said task. I turned the bathroom light off and headed back to my bedroom. Sure enough the damn things were open and I was about to shut them when I noticed Moondancer was gone. Immediately I looked outside and used my owl vision trying to see if my daughter was in the storm. Normally Moondancer wouldn't don't that unless she felt threatened and she was able to protect herself.

But I couldn't sense or feel my beloved dragon after my owl sight couldn't find her. Alarm surged through my veins as I frantically looked around the house searching for her. As I did I heard small bits of mischievous laughter. The laughing didn't sound human and I felt my worry increase. Something warm and fuzzy suddenly zipped by my feet and I swore looking around for the culprit. Having enough bullshit I went back to my room and gave it another thorough search but couldn't find what I cherished most.

A dark and fuzzy shape caught my eye and I immediately summoned my ice magic into my palm ready to use it. A screech caught my attention and I turned to see the barn owl from this afternoon perching on the window sill. What the heck was it doing here?

The bird of prey suddenly took flight startling me and ice particles shattered into icy dust particles as I covered my face so I wouldn't get my eyes clawed the hell up. I felt the barn owl flutter around me for a few seconds before it decided I wasn't a threat. It was then a unfamiliar scent caught my attention and I saw a shadow in front of me.

I pulled my arms away from my face and tried hard not to stare at the man who stood before me. I scented he was a shifter hence the barn owl. Whoever this guy was he was hot!

What was unique about him he had Heterochromia iridium. Meaning his eyes were two different colors. His right eye was blue while the left was brown. His blonde hair was an unusual style but hey it made him attractive. He wore all black and his clothes were unfamiliar to me. I wondered if he was a Fae of some kind besides being a shifter. The smirk he wore didn't wasn't helping either.

"Not to be rude but who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"A lady really shouldn't use such language" the man replied. "But then again that's who you are Amy"

Okay how the bloody hell did he know my name?!

"Listen I'm done with the bullshit" I growled. "I'll ask again who are you before I lose my patience"

"As you wish" my visitor answered. "I am the Goblin King"

At first I didn't believe him but seeing the smirk on his face I knew he was telling the truth.

"Hate to break it to you but I didn't wish away any baby" I stated.

"True but your dragon was" Jareth the goblin king explained. "And what's said is said my dear"

"What the f**k?!" I exclaimed. Now I was pissed. "Who wished away Moondancer?!"

"That I don't know" Jareth answered.

"Look don't play with me" I said. My body was shaking.

"I'm not lying to you Amy"

I felt my heart shatter in two at those words. The one thing I truly loved besides my family was gone. Jareth then suddenly conjured a crystal orb into his grasp. Within it I saw Moondancer and she appeared to be unharmed. She looked confused though where was.

"As you can see your dragon is fine, she's quite the creature" he reassured me.

"I want my daughter back" I told the goblin king firmly. "I don't give a damn what I have to do I'll take the risk"

"You know where she is then" Jareth told me. The surroundings suddenly changed and my jaw dropped because we were no longer in my room. Instead I stood overlooking the large labyrinth leading towards the castle and the goblin city within. It was a pretty cool to see it in person and I felt it's magic.

I then felt the goblin king beside me and I tried hard not to blush.

"Impressive isn't it?"

"Yes it is" I answered honestly and I turned to Jareth. "I can feel it's magic"

"Time is short" the blonde stated as a clock appeared behind him. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth, you may use you your animal forms to aide you as well as your ice magic"

"Please just don't harm Moondancer" I begged.

"You have my word Moondancer will be treated well but if you should fail to solve the labyrinth, your dragon will become one of us forever"

He then disappeared and I looked upon the enormous maze before me.

"I'm coming Moondancer just hang in there"

I then shifted to my snowy owl form and flew towards the entrance to the maze.

 **Ha!**

 **How I love Amy when she first meets Jareth XD. I wonder who wished away Moondancer? Make a guess in a review!**

 **Game of Thrones and it's characters belong to George R. R. Martin.**


	3. Start of the Labyrinth

**Amy's POV**

As I got closer to what appeared to be the labyrinth's entrance I felt my wings starting to ache. I found a reasonable spot to land and revert to my human form.

"Damn pests" an irritated voice muttered.

Up ahead was a man I didn't recognize. He had pointed ears which meant he was of the supernatural. His hair was black and was long enough that it was tied back in a pony tail. He wore medieval clothing that someone in this realm would wear. He had some kind of spray device one would use to spray pesticides with and he used it on something.

An angry feminine shriek was heard and a fairy appeared out of nowhere and spoke unknown language to the guy before me. I saw several other fairies were up and flapping about and they were protesting in their language in what I'm pretty sure was cursing.

"Go and get!" the man told the fairy who was fussing at him. "And tell your friends to knock it off"

The fairy stuck her tongue out before flying off.

"And I thought fairies had the good reputation"

"Oh my gosh!" the man exclaimed as he turn around. Apparently I scared the crap mouth of him. He eyes were a blue and green mixed hue.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I apologized.

"That's alright" the man before me reassured. "It's been a long time since someone last ventured into the labyrinth"

"Some idiot wished away my dragon" I stated. "I got thirteen hours to get to the castle before I lose her"

"Well your on the right track" He then nodded to some doors close by. "That's the entrance, though I should warn you that damn maze changes all the time"

"I had a feeling it did, I don't mean to be rude but are you an elf?"

"Half elf and half crow shifter the name's Jasper"

He did a mocking bow which got me to chuckle.

"I'm Amy" I introduced myself.

"Your of a mixed race too" Jasper pointed out. "My inner bird senses the snowy owl within you but not the other half"

"Half wolf" I answered.

"Oh wow haven't met many wolf shifters in decades"

"It was nice meeting you Jasper but I'm afraid I need to figure this maze out"

"Same here but seriously heed my warning, Jareth's maze has many challenges within it, enough twists and turns that give you a bloody headache"

I flashed him a reassuring grin before heading to the doors that entered the labyrinth. The doors opened and I cautiously made my way through them. I walked a few steps before the doors shut behind me. I look left and right figuring out where I should start. My inner wolf suggested going to the right and I followed her advice. I walked in a straight pattern for ten minutes before realizing there were no turns or familiar markings.

"I can see how this would give one a headache" I muttered as I decided to take a quick break. I needed to figure out my next move was without screwing up.

"Hello she-wolf"

I jumped out of my skin and looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Here on the branch" the voice called out again. Red scales caught my attention and coiled around a branch was a king snake. At first I thought it was a coral but the yellow bands had black rings surrounding them. "No worries I'm not venomous"

The snake was female and she looked amused.

"Your really pretty"

"Now that's normally not the reaction I get from most beings who cross my path but it'll do, so your trying to solve the labyrinth?"

"Yep" I answered.

"It's about time something interesting happened around here" the snake replied. "I've been in this god forsaken place for who knows how long!"

"Do you by chance know the way through this maze?"

"Little pup I've lived in this maze for years and if I was your average mortal snake I would be dead by now so yes I do know the way"

I had a feeling there was a catch and I decided to find out.

"What's the catch you want?"

"To get out of here!" the snake replied. "Like you I'm a shifter but I'm stuck in this form unless I get out of the labyrinth"

I wasn't expect another shifter.

"How about if I take you with me and when I solve this damn maze, I'll make sure you get where you want to go"

"You got yourself a deal!" the snake shouted. "I'm Charis"

"Amy"

I held my arm and Charis slithered from her spot on the branch and up my arm. Since she was a snake she coiled herself around my neck.

"You may not see it but there's an opening to your left" she explained. I looked to my left but saw a solid wall. "His majesty likes to tease the runners"

Remembering Jareth's smirk made me blush slightly. Why did the goblin king have to be a hot bastard?!

Trusting Charis I cautiously walked to the unseen opening and true to her word I was on a new route. With her instructions in play my confidence in finding Moondancer went up.

 **Jareth's POV**

I casually sat in my throne minding my own business while the goblins around me were up to their mischievous selves. Towards the center of the room the dragoness I stole was getting annoyed. One of the goblins accidently stepped on her tail and it made her mad.

"Watch it Hairball!" Moondancer snapped before hissing out small flames. The flames met with several goblins and they darted about trying to put the fire out from their fur. An amused smirk came to my lips and I placed my riding crop down and walked over to Moondancer. I held my arm out and she didn't hesitate to climb onto it and she made her way to my shoulder.

"You know Amy is determined to retrieve me" the dragoness informed me.

"Oh really?" I asked her as I made my way back to my throne. "That confident are you in your mother?"

"Watch it male" Moondancer warned with a growl. "She's intelligent and doesn't back down from challenges thrown her way"

"We'll just have to see I would hate turning you into a goblin"

"You haven't done your research in a long time" the dragoness suddenly told me with a fanged smirk. "Dragons have magic too and to turn me into a goblin it requires my consent which you won't have"

"Then I will just keep you for myself" I told her. "It's a pity you were wished away"

"Whoever did was an idiot" Moondancer hissed and she shook her head.

"I actually have a question"

The silver dragon shot me a look.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Why does Amy call you her daughter?"

"Because her chances of having children are low" Moondancer replied. "She is my mother and I am her child"

The dragoness then decided to yawn and she coiled her body into a sleeping position. It wasn't long till she was fast asleep and I stroked her head as she slept. I would keep my word to Amy that Moondancer would be kept safe and I was of my word. I conjured a crystal into my hand and an image of Amy appeared.

She was a pretty hybrid and I saw my former love a little in her. Sarah had been very determined to find her brother and made it through my labyrinth thanks to some help. I would be lying if I said I didn't love Sarah because I did. I tried to persuade her stay but it was to no avail. The love she had for her sibling was too strong and I had no choice but to return her home with her brother. My heart had been shattered and for many years I felt truly alone. After Sarah I had been offered many fair maidens for marriage but I always refused.

I wanted to marry for love not for political reasons. My parents had an arranged marriage and it was one of the few they actually fell in love with one another. However I didn't want to make someone love me so that decision would be up to them.

"Gah!" my train of thought was interrupted by Amy's annoyed tone. The hybrid appeared to have hit a dead end in the labyrinth.

"That son of a" Amy growled. "I'll admit he's smart but why do the villains have to be hot bastards?!"

That got me to smirk.

So she thought I was a hot bastard?

The next time we crossed paths I would need to thank her for the compliment.

 **Hope you guys like Jasper and Charis. Charis was actually named after a cobra shapeshifer from the book Hawksong writen by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. So the original Charis belongs to her.**


	4. Further

**Amy's POV**

"Something has been changing my marks" I told Charis eying the ice arrow I created using my ice magic. Since this labyrinth was so confusing leaving different markings by my gift would remind where I once had been.

"Jareth likes to toy with his runners" the snake told me. "Don't give into frustration"

She had a point getting frustrated wouldn't get me to think rationally. I was making progress traveling the labyrinth thanks to not only Charis but to my inner animals as well.

"Whoa!"

Immediately I turned to see two goblins peeking over shields.

"It's about time we had another runner!" a goblin with a red hat exclaimed as I approached.

"This was a dead end a second ago" I replied.

"And now it's behind you!"

I swore as another goblin appeared upside down from the blue marked shield. I turned and sure enough the dead end was behind me.

"Your pretty cute!" another upside down goblin stated peeking out from underneath the red marked shield. A banging sound was heard and the goblin who complimented me whined.

"I think I understand what's going on here" I said approaching the goblins. "You guys are one of the challenges runners encounter"

"Yes indeed!" the goblin with the red heat confirmed poking his head over his shield.

"The only way out of here is to try one of these doors" the goblin who complimented me explained first.

"One of them leads to the castle at the center of the labyrinth" the other upside down goblin added. "And the other one leads to"

"Certain death" his counterpart replied and the four of them made ghost sounds. I snorted before approaching them.

"Be wary only one of these guys tells the truth, while the other three lie" Charis warned.

"Hey Charis where have you been?!" the red goblin above his upside down half asked.

"Oh shut it!" the kingsnake replied.

"Alright let's see here"

I eyed the four goblins deciding which one was honest. After a few minutes of thinking I made my choice.

"Okay pal" I told the goblin with the red hat right side up. "Answer yes or no"

I then eyed the other goblin who was right side up.

"Would he tell me that this door behind him leads to the castle?"

Both goblins looked to one another for a second before talking amongst their companions at their feet.

"Yes" the goblin replied. But I could see the lie despite the goblin looking me in the eye. His heart was beating a bit faster too.

"You guys are good but you need to find better ways to lie"

"Darn it!" the four of them protested as I went it the door behind the goblin with the blue hat. I opened it and assessed the new passage before continuing on.

"Oh crap!" I protested as the ground beneath me gave way. I was falling downwards and hands came out of the walls surrounding me. "This one seriously messed up maze!"

"You said it sister" Charis agreed as we continued falling until various hands grabbed me and I stopped falling.

"Uh you can let me go ya know"

The hands suddenly formed into faces via hand gestures.

"You need to make a decision hybrid" one hand face explained.

"Up or down" another joined in. One of the hands touched Charis and she quickly bit it.

"OW! That hurt!" the hand protested.

"Then don't touch me" Charis hissed.

"I'm already heading down so that will be my choice" I answered the hands.

"Good luck miss!" all of the hands said in unison before they released me. I crashed through a ceiling before landing on my rear.

"Damn that was some landing" I said with sarcasm as I got to my feet.

 **Jareth's POV**

"She's in the oubliette" I told Moondancer and the other goblins. I was impressed with the progress Amy was making but she still had a long way to go. As before I had been monitoring Amy through a crystal. Moondancer sat on my shoulder and an amused chuckle came from her while the goblins laughed.

"Shut up" I ordered and they obeyed. "No one has made it this far since Sarah"

"She won't give up" Moondancer stated. "You shouldn't underestimate my mother"

"Such confidence you have" I told the dragoness. "She will get frustrated when Jasper unwillingly leads her back to the beginning"

I chucked at those words while Moondancer growled.

"Well laugh"

The goblins around me laughed while I did the same and I threw the crystal into the air.

 **Amy's POV**

I was in some tunnel which made sense I was now underneath the labyrinth.

"We meet again"

A candle was lit and before me was Jasper. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In an oubliette, the damn maze is full of them" the elf and crow hybrid replied. "Normally I was going to take you back to the beginning of the labyrinth but I like you"

"Aren't you worried about the king?" Charis inquired.

"He doesn't scare me" Jasper responded.

"I had a feeling I would like you" I told Jasper and I kissed his cheek. Immediately he blushed before telling us to follow him. We came upon a wall and Jasper snapped his fingers and flames came to life. So he was a fire wielder that was pretty cool. The flames formed an entrance back into the labyrinth and Jasper suggested I go first through the door which I did.


	5. Upping The Stakes

**Amy's POV**

In the tunnel were stone faces that talked. Apparently there was a other obstacle ahead and both of my inner animals were alert.

"She hears you" Jasper told a stone face nearby and he gave it a smack.

"I have a feeling there's another obstacle here"

"There is" Jasper confirmed.

Suddenly a small round crystal rolled past us and Charis swore while Jasper growled. We walked on now completely alert ready for said obstacle to make itself known. The crystal came to a stop at the feet of a beggar. He scooped the crystal into his grasp before looking at us.

"Ah what have we here?"

"Nothing" Jasper replied. I felt him tense and Charis did the same around my neck.

"Nothing?"

The beggar stood up and it was then I caught Jareth's scent.

"Nothing? Really Jasper I thought you could see through my disguises"

Jareth pulled off his disguise and I tried hard no to blush at seeing him again. He wore different clothes since the last time we met.

 _He is quite the male_ my inner wolf said to me.

 _That doesn't help_ I scolded her.

 _Deny it all you wish, the wolf and I are attracted to the goblin king as are you_ my owl half added. They were both right because there was something about Jareth I found attractive. It didn't help he was handsome and it sucked he was a villain too and he had Moondancer.

"Whatever Jareth" Jasper said.

"Not happy to see me old friend?" Jareth asked the elf hybrid.

"Not when your toying around with someone for your own gain" Jasper growled.

"Jasper are you by any chance helping Amy?" Jareth demanded.

"Mind your own business" Charis hissed.

"Charis it's nice to see you again too bad you won't get out of the labyrinth"

Now I was annoyed and I decided to intervene.

"Lay off"

Immediately said goblin king looked to me and his typical smirk came to his lips. He started to walk toward me but Jasper blocked his path. Jareth simply pushed Jasper aside before coming to a stop in front of me. Charis tried to bite the goblin king but the blonde simply snapped his fingers and the king sake appeared in Jasper's lap. She was unharmed but she was swearing up a storm.

"Tell me Amy how are you enjoying my labyrinth?"

He was trying to toy with me. It didn't help he was not only hot but that damn smirk made me want to claim him as mine. Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?!

"It's unique" I answered honestly. The labyrinth was unique and I welcomed the challenges thrown my way.

"Good to hear" the goblin king replied. He then summoned a crystal and Moondancer appeared in it. She was perched on top of Jareth's throne looking annoyed but otherwise fine. "As I promised Moondancer is well"

I said nothing and I turned my face away since it was completely red now.

"Hmm"

I froze when Jareth's leather glove touched my face and he made me look at him.

"I must say I'm flattered you think I'm a hot bastard"

Oh hell!

I hadn't been expecting him to hear that!

Jareth chuckled before doing something else. He took my hand and pressed his lips to it. Within my mind my wolf howled. The goblin king released my hand before continuing.

"How about upping the stakes?"

A clock appeared behind him and I realized he was shortening time. He used his magic to change the time frame.

"You son of a" I began but Jareth placed a gloved finger to my lips.

"Until we meet again"

He then walked past me and another crystal appeared in his hand. Turning around he threw the orb down the empty tunnel and Jasper swore hurriedly getting to his feet. He held Charis and his eyes widened at a silver round object coming our way.

"Damn it the cleaners! Let's bail!"

We ran like hell as the silver object chasing us got closer.

"F**k!" Jasper swore as spiked gate blocked our path. I turned and saw a ladder but the cleaners were getting closer. Deciding to slow the cleaners down I unleashed a stream of my ice magic and the ice formed into a solid wall of ice. The ground shook as the cleaners smacked into my ice wall.

"Nice thinking" Jasper said to me with a smirk.

"The wall won't last long" I told the elf hybrid firmly before I started to climb the ladder. It was a long climb but eventually I found the way out and I was glad to be above ground again.

"The next time I see Jareth I'm gonna kick his ass" Jasper growled.

His remark got me to chuckle and I took Charis from him.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah just have a headache" the kingsnake answered. We were in a different part of the labyrinth now and it seemed to be a garden of some sort. The castle looked slightly closer too.

"Don't let the castle deceive you" Jasper said getting my attention. "It's true we are getting near it but we still have a long way to go"

"Are you saying you want to help me?"

"If you don't mind the company" Jasper replied blushing slightly. "I also want to see the look on Jareth's face when you do solve the labyrinth"

I couldn't help but smile at those words.

 **Jareth's POV**

"That damn elf" I growled. I sent the crystal I had been using to watch Amy's progress away.

"Jealous I see" Moondancer teased.

"Don't be ridiculous" I told the dragon.

"Don't lie" Moondancer went on. "I'm not an idiot to know when I see attraction and you goblin king are attracted to Amy"

"So what if I am?" I asked rhetorically. "I would be a fool to deny that your mother is"

"Beautiful?" the silver dragoness suggested.

I remained silent.

"You've been hurt before" Moondancer said.

"What of it?"

"You wish to erase the pain you experienced, now I understand"

"You understand nothing dragon" I defended.

"Don't take that tone with me you fool" Moondancer snarled. Her mouth was open and she bore her fangs at me. "If you think for one second you will toy with Amy, then you're a coward, I won't let you manipulate her like her previous partner did"

That caught my attention.

"Manipulated how?"

"If you wish to know then ask Amy herself goblin king" Moondancer growled. "She's had her heart broken too and you know a woman's heart can be easily shattered"

The dragoness then moved away from me and proceeded to find a spot to perch.


	6. Fireys&Bog of Eternal Stench

**Amy's POV**

"A pair of doors nice" I said with sarcasm as I looked at two wooden doors with old fashioned door knockers on them. They had appeared out of nowhere like everything else in this maze did.

"It's very rude to stare!"

I jumped when the door knocker on the left door snapped.

"Oh shut it you ugly lug" Jasper told the talking piece of metal.

"Pardon my manners" I apologized to the door knocker. "I was just trying to decide which door to go through"

Another voice spoke but it was muffled. The other door know was the culprit but his mouth was stuffed with a metal ring. He spat out the ring and it landed on the ground with a loud clang.

"Don't pay any attention to him he's always rude" the right door knocker said. "You wish to get past do you not?"

"Duh" Jasper responded.

"What do you think Charis?" I asked the kingsnake around my neck.

"The knocker who spat out his ring is the right way to go" she explained.

"Aww darn it!" the right knocker complained as Jasper picked up the ring and pushed it back into its owner's mouth. He then used the ring to knock on the door and knocked. The door opened and I apologized to the knocker who reassured it was alright and he was used to it.

The next part of the labyrinth was a swamp.

"Why is it so hot?" I asked Jasper.

"This is where the Fireys live" Jasper answered. "Their goblins with the fire element and mischievous too, they prefer the heat and humidity"

"I hope we don't cross paths with them" Charis stated suddenly. "They scare the living hell out of me"

"You guys have me to keep you safe" Jasper joked.

"Watch it elf I can take care of myself" I warned playfully.

"No doubt you can" Jasper agreed before we continued on our way. Suddenly my inner wolf growled.

 _We have company_

"Oh hell!" Charis yelled out as a red and orange furry goblin appeared out of nowhere blocking the path before us. Another one made its presence known behind me. "Not the Fireys!"

More Fireys showed up and we were outnumbered.

 _Let me take_ over my wolf ordered.

Are you sure? I asked her.

But I didn't have time to receive an answer because one of the Fireys leapt at Jasper. The elf hybrid gave the fire goblin a good kick in the gut and the Firey shrieked at it went flying in the air and landing who knows where. I uncoiled Charis from around my neck and gave her to Jasper before calling to my inner wolf.

My body shimmered and I was soon on all fours. As a wolf I was larger than our wild cousins and my fur was pure white. I gave Jasper the look to run and he did. Two of the Fireys deduced to attack and I got onto my hind legs and two streams of ice hit the two goblins. They became completely frozen and another Firey leapt onto my back. Snarling I turned my head and grab the goblin's tail in my teeth.

The Firey protested as I threw him off of me and I ran hard at another Firey. I body slammed it hard and its head went flying. I then ran after Jasper's scent hoping I wouldn't encounter anymore of those mischievous goblins. Suddenly a Firey appeared out of nowhere and jumped on me hard enough I was knocked off my feet. A whine escaped my mouth when I felt my fur get scratched thanks to the Fireys claws.

"Get off of her!" Jasper snapped coming out of nowhere and kicked the Fireys off of me. I managed to get back to my feet and I followed Jasper as we ran for it. Behind us more Fireys decided to chase us. We would have continued if a damn wall didn't block our path. Having an idea I changed from wolf to owl and I flapped over to Jasper's shoulder. I carefully took Charis into my talons before taking flight. Jasper took his crow form and together we flew over the wall.

When we were out of harm's way Jasper and I returned to our human forms. Charis had slithered out now my talons before we shifted.

"Now I can see why you don't like those guys" I told the kingsnake.

"Amy your bleeding" Jasper said and I looked down. My brown vest was ruined thanks to the blood that was staining it. My right shoulder was tore up thanks to that Firey who ambushed me.

"That doesn't look good" Charis said in a serious tone.

Jasper then made me sit down again the wall and he told me to remove my vest. I did as he asked and growled in pain as I moved the right side of my body. My black tank top had less amount of blood on it and the slash mark was very visible now. Jasper pulled out what looked like a canteen and he ripped off a piece of his clothes and uncorked the canteen. He poured water onto the rag and carefully started to clean my shoulder.

"Ow!" I hissed when Jasper rubbed a wrong spot.

"Sorry" Jasper apologized. "Gotta make sure this scratch gets cleaned so you won't get an infection"

"Don't have any soap?" I teased.

Charis suddenly slithered away for a few minutes and then returned with a plant in her mouth. I recognized it as Echinacea. The herb could be used to prevent infection and I had no idea the labyrinth had them.

"Nice find Charis" I praised the snake and Jasper took the plant from her. He crushed the herb into small pieces and placed them over the claw marks on my shoulder. He used one hand to press them down while using another ripped up cloth he tore from his clothes to wrap a makeshift bandage around my shoulder.

"That should help ease the pain and prevent any infection" the elf hybrid said as he helped me to my feet.

"You have my gratitude, you and Charis" I told them.

"It's what friends do" Charis replied and I held up my arm out and she slithered her way back to my neck. Suddenly a trap door opened beneath us and the three us slid down through a tunnel and slid out into what appeared to be a bog. And boy did it stink!

"Oh great this is the worst part of the labyrinth" Charis hissed. "The Big of Eternal Stench"

Our crash landing into this god forsaken smelly place was thankfully on a bank. The waters made belching and farting sounds. I immediately made a scarf made out of ice so I wouldn't have to smell the air in this place. I did the same for Jasper and Charis.

"We might as well get up and find a way out of this place before the smell becomes unbearable" Jasper complained from behind his scarf.

"Couldn't agree with you more" Charis and I said together.

 **Amy's wound is going to become a problem later.**


	7. Calliope&Unexpected Reveal

**We meet another funny character in this chapter. Hope you like her! Dream is italics.**

 **Amy's POV**

"Good god this place really stinks!" I protested as Jasper, Charis, and I carefully walked around a corner that was between the water which smelled and the shoreline.

"That's why it's called the Bog of Eternal Stench" Jasper said. We all still had our ice scarves over our noses. "There should be a bridge close by"

Sure enough said bridge appeared and as we got closer to it we saw another crow. The crow had a chain wrapped around its right foot which was attached to a wooden pole.

"Oh shit!" Jasper exclaimed and he rushed over to the crow. The crow have a happy caw at seeing the elf hybrid and using his fire magic did Jasper free the crow from its shackles. The crow smoked black and a second later a woman dressed in feminine clothes in this realm stood in the crow's place.

She had shoulder length dark brown hair and her ears were pointed like Jasper's.

"Calliope what the hell are you doing here?" Jasper demanded.

"Some goblins thought it was a good idea to pull a prank" the woman replied in annoyance. "I've been in this damn bog for going on eight hours"

"No wonder you smell worse than we do" Jasper muttered waving his hand around. The woman gave him a shove before noticing me and Charis. Her eyes were emerald green which suited well with her hair.

"Amy, Charis this is my little sister Calliope"

"By three minutes" Calliope corrected. "We're twins"

"A pleasure to meet you" I replied.

"Never seen you around here before" Calliope continued eying me with interest. "You a runner for the labyrinth?"

"Sadly yes" I confirmed. "Some asshole decided to wish away my dragon"

"Now that's new" Calliope responded. "He normally gets infants"

"Jareth seems to have taken in interest in Amy too" Jasper growled in disapproval.

"Look! I would love to chat but can we first get the f**k out of this bog!" Charis interrupted. "The smell is getting to me and I'm a damn snake for crying out loud!"

"Got agree with the snake on this one" I added. I was having enough of this damn bog too.

"The way out isn't that far" Calliope reassured us before we made our way towards the bridge.

"Where's the fox who lives here?" Charis asked as we started crossing the bridge.

"He comes and goes" Calliope answers. "Normally you need his permission to cross the bridge"

"Yeah the last time I was in this place he wanted me to do that and I gave him a smack on the head" Jasper muttered.

A smack was heard and Jasper rubbed his head because his sister hit him.

"Didymus told me about that!" she snapped. "You know better"

"Your friend is annoying"

"So are you"

I hid a smirk behind my ice scarf as the twins bickered amongst themselves.

"There used to be another bridge here but since it collapsed the labyrinth created this more steady one" Charis explained as we crossed the bridge. It was big enough for a group such as ourselves to cross and it was made out of stone too.

Once across we didn't hesitate to hurry out of the Bog of Eternal Stench. We entered another forest and Calliope took a quick bath using her crow form before we continue onward. While we had been walking I started to not feel right. I wondered if the wound on my shoulder was now infected and I was getting sick. I stopped walking for a moment and after a few minutes I felt okay enough to continue on. However my feet suddenly gave way and Jasper was quick to catch me.

"Maybe you should take a break" he suggested.

"I'm fine"

"Your exhausted" Calliope corrected. "Jasper told me about why you're here and we have seven hours left"

"The more reason we need to continue" I argued. "Moondancer is counting on me"

"Not if you become so tired you pass out" Charis added. "Rest your eyes for a bit"

"Yeah we'll wake you up" Jasper continued. "A quick nap won't hurt you"

I reluctantly agreed and Jasper lay me against a trunk of a tree and Charis slid off from my neck. It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

 _I had no idea where I was but the room I was in looked like a throne room of some sort. A throne sat nearby and I looked down to see I was wearing a white dress with straps on the shoulders. My feet were bare and the stone floor was cool again my feet._

 _"Hello Amy"_

 _I jumped and whirled my body around to see an amused Jareth leaning against the wall. The hot bastard wore a white poet shirt with a black vest over it. His pants were gray and he wore black boots on his feet. His shirt was open slightly so a bit of his chest was visible. He wore a necklace I didn't recognize and the fact he has those black leather gloves didn't help the situation._

 _"What do you want?" I demanded. "If this is another one of your tricks I'm going to be pissed"_

 _"Your are asleep Little Wolf" Jareth told me. "I can enter one's dreams"_

 _"Not helping" I growled._

 _A smirk appeared on the goblin king's and that annoyed me. The blonde then approached me and I growled a warning._

 _"I'm no threat to you here Amy" Jareth informed. "This time I actually wish to talk with you"_

 _"I'd call that bullshit"_

 _"Dear one it's not bullshit" Jareth corrected me. "My heart beat should tell you I'm not lying"_

 _I kept my eyes on him as I listened to the beating of his heart and it's rhythm was normal so he wasn't lying to me._

 _"What is it you wish to talk about?" I asked with caution._

 _Jareth suddenly appeared behind me and I froze._

 _"I want to know why you constantly intrigue me" he answered. He then moved and was now in front of me._

 _"Hell if I know" I replied. "I hate to break it to you but I'm just your average female who had mixed shifter blood and ice magic"_

 _"There's more to it" Jareth corrected again. "I've been watching you for awhile now Amy"_

 _"You son of a!" I began but like before Jareth placed a finger to my lips._

 _"I was going to add I didn't watch in private affairs so relax"_

 _He removed his finger from my lips._

 _"Why? Why all of the sudden are you interested in me huh?" I demanded._

 _"Because I don't want to feel alone anymore" Jareth responded. "Everything in the book you've read happened Amy"_

 _His words got my attention. For crying out loud he was a king and could have chosen any woman he wanted. My eyes then widened. The story of the sister who ran the labyrinth was a real person and it was the woman Jareth had fallen in love with. And the one female who shattered his heart._

 _"Your heart got broken" I said._

 _"Smart girl" Jareth confirmed. He then walked closer to me and I remained still. "I'm tired of feeling like this Amy and I want to fill that void"_

 _"You should know love doesn't work like that" I stated._

 _"Your right it doesn't but I know what love feels like and I feel it again, this time it's you I've fallen for"_

 _I remained silent. I too had felt love before and it the end I got my heart broken. When I had first started dating Colin I thought he was the one for me. I thought he was meant to be my mate and eventually my husband and the father of my children. But you don't love someone if you try to manipulate, verbally abuse, or worse cheat on them. When I found out Colin had been seeing another woman while we were still together it hurt me. And I never wanted to feel that pain again._

 _But now I was feeling it once more. And the culprit for these feelings stood before me._

 _"You feel the same way Amy but your hesitant"_

 _"Because like you I've been hurt too" I told Jareth. "If you truly love me then let Moondancer go"_

 _"I cannot do that Little Wolf" Jareth answered._

 _"Then this conversation is over" I replied._

 _I was about to leave when Jareth grabbed my hand and I turned him._

 _"I'll prove I'm not lying about how I feel for you Amy"_

 _He then gently brought me closer to him and I wanted to fight him off but my body didn't cooperate. Within my mind my inner animals were silent and they were hiding something. The next thing I knew a pair of lips were on mine. My eyes widened because Jareth was freaking kissing me!_

 _And sure enough he proved his point that he loved me all thanks to that one kiss. Also something else I wasn't expecting happened. I had been told how mate bonds revealed themselves and the one thing I've been waiting for finally happened. The mate bond between me and Jareth had been awakened when he kissed me._

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed waking up.

 **Uh oh. I think Amy might be getting sick! And if Jareth kissed me I would be speechless XD. Original Calliope belongs to Greek Mythology.**


	8. Infection&Determination

**Amy's infection is getting worse but she's determined to get to Moondancer.**

 **Amy's POV**

"Whoa Amy what's wrong?" Jasper asked. He looked concerned as did Charis and Calliope.

"Later" I answered getting to my feet. "I've rested enough"

"Are you sure?" Calliope inquired.

"Yeah"

To be honest I was feeling a little better and I hoped it would continue that way. But I would need to be wary. The last thing I needed was to get sick while I was trying to find Moondancer.

 **Jareth's POV**

"You blonde haired son of a bitch!" Moondancer snapped at me.

"What?" I asked the dragoness wondering what on earth I did now.

"Are you aware how mate bonds are?" she demanded.

"Of course I know what they are" I replied. "Why are you angry?"

"Because your Amy's true mate you fool!" Moondancer snapped.

At first I thought I wasn't hearing her right but I processed the dragon's words again within my mind.

"Now what do you intend to do goblin king?" Moondancer asked. "You have what you wanted in the beginning"

"You should be well aware how I feel towards Amy dragon"

"Oh I'm aware and I'm warning you now if you truly love my mother, then you better show it" she growled.

 **Amy's POV**

"We're getting close to the castle" Charis said from her spot from around my neck.

"Yes we are" Calliope agreed.

"About time" I responded. I had been wrong when I thought I was getting better when in reality I was feeling worse.

 _You are ill_ my snowy owl half told me.

 _I can't stop now I'm so close_ I argued with her.

She remained silent and Jasper exclaimed.

"There are the gates to the city!"

I looked up and sure enough he was right. Within walking distance was the entrance to the Goblin City and then the castle. I managed a weak smile before I lost my footing and this time Jasper didn't catch me.

"Amy!" Calliope and Jasper shouted and they rushed over to where I collapsed. Jasper carefully sat me up while Calliope undid the bandage on my shoulder. When the bandage was pulled off Charis hissed.

"What's wrong with me?" I questioned.

"Your sick is what's wrong" Calliope replied. "The herb did some work but you got an infection"

"How bad?" Jasper demanded.

"From what I'm seeing it's only going to get worse" Calliope responded. "The infection isn't fatal but you'll feel like crap if it's not treated soon"

"This can't happen now god damn it" I swore.

Calliope dug around in her pouch where she kept some personal belongings and pulled out a vial. Inside was a clear liquid.

"This should slow the infection down and make you feel slightly better but you still will need to be seen by healer or doctor once you get Moondancer back"

"It's a good thing you are skilled with medicinal herbs" Jasper joked while Calliope uncorked the vial. She gave it to me and I drank the contents down. A few minutes passed and I felt a bit of my strength returning.

"That's it" Calliope said as she and Jasper helped me to my feet.

"Thanks" I told Calliope.

Calliope blushed and rubbed the back of her head. Charis slid up Jasper's leg and coiled around her body around his neck.

"Can you walk?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I think so"

Brother and sister let go of me and I walked a few steps. I then turned to them with a smirk which they returned. We then continued towards the door that led to the Goblin City.

"Uh hang on a second" Charis said just as we arrived at the gates. "Jareth isn't an idiot he would be expediting this, for us to enter these gates"

"Your right" I agreed with her. It was then I saw the sleeping guard.

"Jareth needs to choose better guards" Jasper said nudging his sister. Calliope snickered in agreement.

"We need to keep going" I told the others. "I'm pretty sure if we encounter another obstacle we can take it down"

"Uh duh" Jasper stated. His remark got me to chuckle and I opened the door that led inside to the Goblin City.


	9. The Goblin City

**Amy and company finally reach the city! And they end up kicking some goblin ass!**

 **Amy's POV**

No sooner had we entered did two large gates begin to close.

"I knew it" I said as I recognized another challenge.

The gates completely closed and out from the gate was a giant armor thing.

"Who goes?" it demanded.

Metal spikes suddenly appeared behind us.

"What the ding dong is that?!" I demanded.

"The gate guard" Calliope replied.

The guardian turned and picked up an ex. It then lifted it up ready to strike.

"Move!" I yelled as the ax was thrown down. Both Calliope and Jasper got out of harm's way as did Charis and I when the ax hit the ground.

"You stupid bucket of bolts!" Jasper snapped.

"Hey I got an idea!" I shouted at him. I quickly ducked when the guardian made another swing with the ax. "I'll freeze it and you can use your fire magic to burn it to cinders!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Calliope shouted.

"Wait there's innocent goblins in there!" Charis protested.

"Aww hell didn't think of that" I muttered remembering goblins were needed to operate this thing. I didn't want to hurt the little guys I shifted to my owl form and flew on top of the guardian. I returned to my human form and pulled away the helmet part of the suit. Sure enough a goblin was operating the guardian and he looked at me with an "Oh Shit" look. I plucked the little guy from his seat and tossed him to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice!" the goblin protested. When he realized he was in trouble the goblin bailed and I placed my palm onto the armor and used my ice magic. The armor turned into ice and it eventually gave way.

"Nice going Amy!" Jasper praised as I climbed off of the armor.

"Your one hell of a shifter" Calliope added as I rejoined them on the ground. I smirked before the three of us pushed hard on the metal gates and they opened.

"Oh wow" I muttered as we entered the Goblin City. The residents were up and about their business paying no mind to us. I then saw the castle and within it was Moondancer. "I'm coming Moondancer"

 **Jareth's POV**

Since Moondancer had revealed to me I was Amy's true mate I had been deep in thought.

"Tell me Jareth and be honest with me do you truly love Amy?" the silver dragon asked.

"Yes" I replied immediately.

"Then you must not be selfish" she continued.

She was right for a dragon she was very smart. The silver dragoness then did something I didn't expect for her to do. She placed herself onto my shoulder and gave me an affectionate lick on my cheek. A small smile came to my lips when she did that. I stroked her head just as a guard burst into the throne room.

"Your highness!" he made a quick bow before continuing. "The dragon's mother is here in the city and she's accompanied by Jasper alongside his sister and the snake!"

"I knew she would make it" Moondancer said with an amused tone.

"Then I shall test her" I told the dragoness. "In order to get you back she must prove her worth"

"Fine but your goblins are only going to get their butts kicked" Moonwind warned.

"No doubt" I agreed.

 **Amy's POV**

We continued walking around the city and it wouldn't be long until we got to the castle. Suddenly a large group of goblins appeared out of nowhere with various weapons. More appeared around the corner and we were surrounded.

"This isn't good" Jasper muttered to me.

"No shit Sherlock" Calliope hissed.

The goblins set up cannons and I quickly conjured a wall of ice to surround me and the others. A blast later and a cannonball shattered the wall and the goblins charged.

"I'll distress them while you three get close not the castle" Jasper said before going in the opposite direction. Calliope and I shifted into our bird forms and Calliope had Charis in her feet as we took flight and landed on top of a roof. Jasper was successful getting the goblin army distracted and Calliope nudged me with her beak. The castle was so close but I didn't want to leave Jasper behind.

"I got this" Calliope said after she reverted to her human form. She then snapped her fingers and nearby a whole bunch of rocks came out of nowhere and hit the goblin army hard. Various goblins were knocked over like toys.

"You're an earth elemental" I said.

"Yep and proud of it too" she replied with a smirk. The other goblin warriors ran for it and Jasper shouted a thank from below to his twin. I winced when a group of goblins got tossed in the air when a rock hit them.

While the goblins were getting distracted we regrouped with Jasper and headed towards the castle. I froze one goblin when it tried to fire a cannon at us. Jasper used his fire magic to scorch some goblins who blocked our path and we even had to hid behind a monument to avoid getting hit by a goblin using a gun of some sort.

Calliope conjured a boulder and it landed on top of the goblin with a thud. When the coast was clear we ran like hell to the castle gates and using our weight pushed the doors open. We didn't crops paths with anyone when we came upon the throne room.

"Damn it where is he!" I demanded.

 _He awaits us up those stairs_ my inner wolf said. Sure enough there was a stairway that led to the upper part of the castle.

"Guys it's time I faced Jareth on my own"

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"This is her fight now" Calliope replied.

"Remember to keep your promise" Charis joked.

I looked to the twins first before doing the same with Charis.

"Thank you guys for everything"

I hugged Jasper and Calliope before kissing Charis on her tiny head. After I gave Charis to Calliope I went up the stairs and took a breath before climbing them. I was ready to end this once and for all. I was ready to face the one person who I was destined to be with and I was also afraid whatever the outcome I was going to lose him forever.


	10. All About Us

**Amy's POV**

When I reached the top of the stairs I found another maze waiting for me. A stream of profanities came out of my mouth in frustration. As I began to walk I felt the infection from my wound hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Damn it" I said. I guess the potion Calliope gave me wore off during the chaos with the goblin army. I shook my head and waited a few moments before I proceeded onwards. I trusted my instincts and allowed them to guide me.

When I came to a ledge I nearly jumped when I saw Jareth underneath me. He wore a red poet shirt with a black vest with matching pants and boots.

 _How you turned my world, you precious thing_

I almost felt my jaw drop. I had no idea my mate could sing.

Jareth disappeared and then reappeared through another doorway across from me. He was walking in a horizontal position.

 _You starve and near-exhaust me_

Again Jareth vanished and I was starting to lose my patience. I then turned around to see my mate approach me.

 _Everything I've done, I've done for you_

The blonde went right through me and I whirled around to look at him. He turned to me and pointed with his gloved left hand.

 _I move the stars for no one_

I watched as he used his magic to go down the ledge where he was a second ago. I looked around trying to decide where I needed to go next. Underneath me Jareth continued to sing.

 _You've run so long_

 _You've run so far_

Suddenly the goblin king came back over the edge.

 _Your eyes can be so cruel_

 _Jareth then held out a crystal._

 _Just as I can be so cruel_

I watched as my mate turned around and he threw the crystal across the room. The crystal bounced up some stairs.

 _Though I believe in you_

The crystal stopped at Moondancer's feet.

"Moondancer!" I shouted not believing I was actually seeing her. My daughter looked to me.

"I knew you would come"

Again I relied on my instincts and hurried to more stairs. Meanwhile Jareth continued to sing.

 _Yes I do_

 _Live without the sunlight_

 _Love with my heartbeat_

 _I can live within you_

He repeated that last phrase of song several more times. I wanted to show him that I wanted him too. That I wanted to be the one who eased his broken heart. As I continued making the twists and turns of trying to get to Moondancer, the infection hit me stronger. I almost collapsed since I was completely exhausted and getting weaker by the moment. But I was determined to get my daughter.

After climbing more stairs and going through various doors I finally saw Moondancer again. She was perched above a hole and without giving a damn about the consequences I jumped from where I was and I grabbed Moondancer into my arms.

The two of us fell into empty air and the labyrinth walls changed as I continued falling down slowly. Eventually my feet came onto something solid and I brought Moondancer close to me.

"It's over now, I'm back where I belong" my daughter told me before she licked my face.

"I thought I wouldn't get to you in time" I confessed. "Damn it I thought I would lose you"

"You've done well Amy"

I immediately turned to see Jareth emerge from the shadows. He still wore the same outfit. As he approached me I felt my heart beat pick up.

"I return Moondancer to you" he continued.

I didn't say anything and watched as Jareth came to a stop in front of me.

"So what happens now?" I asked him. "I know your aware that your my true mate"

"Yes I am aware" Jareth answered.

I decided to walk up to my mate. While one hand held Moondancer I used the other to touch Jareth's face. I made him look at me so I could see his eyes. I saw what he felt towards me within them. Jareth then pulled me close to him and his forehead touched mine. The two of us were quiet for a few minutes before I finally kissed him.

Just like in my dream his lips were soft against mine and I felt myself completely submitting to him. Jareth caressed my face with a leather glove and he his tongue pushed it's way into my mouth and met with mine. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever and we had to stop so we could catch our breath. Jareth placed his forehead against mine again.

"Thank you"

"For what?" I asked.

"For existing Little Wolf"

This time I chuckled at his comment.

 **Jareth's POV**

Amy suddenly lost her footing and I caught her before she could hurt herself. My beloved was unconscious and I sensed she was sick. I removed my glove and felt her forehead and she had a fever. It was then I saw the wound on her shoulder. It was red and infected.

"She needs to return home" Moondancer told me firmly. I nodded in agreement and Moondancer climbed onto my shoulder as I picked Amy up into my arms. Using my magic I transported myself out of my castle and into Amy's bedroom.

Moondancer flew to her perch as I took her mother to her bed. I pulled back the covers and placed Amy into her bed. I then healed her wound and the infection within her body. She would be fine in the morning but due to the fact she hadn't slept decently she would still feel unwell the next day.

"She will be fine" I said looking to Moondancer. "She's just exhausted"

"Well duh she ran your labyrinth and succeeded" the dragoness replied.

I couldn't help but smirk at Moondancer's humor and I looked back to Amy. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well Little Wolf"

 **Amy's POV**

I don't know how long I slept but when I woke it was morning.

"Jareth?" I called out to my mate.

I saw that I was back in my bedroom and the windows were still open from last night's storm. Moondancer slept at the foot of the bed and I got up careful not to make her. I went to the window and looked out of it.

Had the whole labyrinth thing have been a dream?

I looked down and I still wore the same clothing so it hadn't been a dream. But where was my mate? My king?

 _He had to return home_ my inner wolf said. _He healed the wound on our shoulder and the infection, so his magic weakened him a bit and it can only be restored where he lives_

 _I still feel like crap though_ I told her.

 _Side effects of the infection and being healed_ my wolf explained.

"I'm definitely calling in sick" I muttered before going to take a shower.

Afterwards I had a larger breakfast than usual since I hadn't eaten in thirteen hours. Mom understood I felt god awful and told me to take it easy and to come in tomorrow if I felt better. I spent most of the day in bed either reading or sleeping. My outfit for my sick day was black sweatpants and a matching tank top.

By the time night came I was feeling better.

"Don't bring that rat in here!" I called out to Moondancer. The windows to my room were open and she was in a tree eating a rat she hunted. My daughter shot me a duh look before resuming her meal. I rolled my eyes and went over to my nightstand and picked up "The Labyrinth"

I went to my bed and read through the book once more.

"Incoming!" Moondancer shouted and I looked up to see a barn owl landing on the window sill. It had mismatched eyes and I felt my face turn red when I knew who it was. Moondancer wolf whistled before she spat out bits of fur from her meal and she took flight. No doubt she was going on a evening flight or another rat kill.

"There's no need to stay in that form" I told Jareth. I watched as he cocked his head to the side before he hopped off of the window sill and he changed to his human form. He wore the same outfit he had on from our dream. To be honest I preferred this one.

"You look better" my mate greeted.

"I felt like crap when I woke up" I replied.

Jareth smirked before coming over to me and I felt my face go even redder.

"Now are you going to blush like this every time I see you" Jareth teased as he stopped right in front of me. His face was pressed against mine.

"Can't help it if my mate is hot" I confessed. I then hugged him which caught the goblin king off guard. But he soon wrapped his arms around me returning the hug.

"I love you" I said to him meaning it.

Jareth responded by claiming my lips with his. Again I felt myself give in and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. Deciding to up my own stakes I licked his bottom lip and it wasn't long until our tongues were dancing again. Sadly I lost being the dominant partner and when we pulled apart I was panting heavily.

"You'll get used to my kisses Little Wolf" Jareth told me.

"Uh huh" was my answer.

Jareth chuckled again before pressing his forehead against mine.

"I love you very much Amy"

"I know you do and I promise I won't ever hurt you Jareth"

"Nor will I my Little Wolf"

"I'm an owl too" I scolded him.

"I have yet to think of a nickname for that" Jareth confessed with another chuckle.

 **Amy and Jareth's story isn't over. Remember a certain ex? He's going to raise hell later XD. Original "Within You" belongs to its creator.**


	11. Two Weeks Later

**Amy's POV**

Two weeks passed since I ran the labyrinth and successfully retrieved Moondancer. My life resumed it's natural course and I was glad to be back at work doing what I loved most. Jareth would come and see me whenever he wasn't busy. He was a king after all and he had a realm to rule. For the moment he and I were courting one another or dating if you preferred that. Soon I would need to claim him so my asshole ex wouldn't get any ideas. Two days after my return I went to the courthouse and was able to get a restraining order against Colin.

That controlling son of a bitch couldn't contact me or my family. If he did his ass would get thrown into jail for violating the order. So far he was obeying it and I was glad. However a restraining order wasn't a shield and not everyone obeyed them. So I would still keep an eye out for Colin in case he had something sinister planned.

I always wondered what became of my friends Jasper, Calliope, and Charis. Jareth decided to pardon them and Charis was freed form the labyrinth and she was able to return to the mortal plane. It turned out she lived thirty minutes away in the next town where she had family and we kept in touch. Since she had been in the labyrinth for some time she would need time to adjust to her surroundings.

As for Jasper and Calliope the twins actually came to see me a week after my return home. They seemed to be doing well and they wore modern clothes in the mortal realm. They used glamour spells so they wouldn't stick out to others.

"Easy does it big girl" I told the red tailed hawk we were nursing back to health. Despite being a juvenile the hawk was large meaning it was a female. Females were larger than males and fiercely protective of their young. Normally everyone who works at the sanctuary took turns naming the animals and this time it was my turn. I chose Oliza after a character from the Kiesha'ra series by Amelia-Atwater Rhodes.

Oliza's wing was recovering well and within a few more weeks she would be released back into the wild. At the moment I had to hold her down so my brother could check her progress. It was a good thing I wore thick gloves because Oliza had sharp talons. Julian first checked the injured wing and when he did this Oliza protested by a shriek.

"Easy girl" I told her. "I know your wing hurts"

"She's behaving better unlike the first time" Julian pointed out. Oliza had to be sedated before she could be assessed by my mother. The female hawk put up quite a fight.

"Her bones are healing like they should" Julian continued as he folded wing back into place. He then used a flashlight to examine her eyes, beak, and ears. "Everything else looks good too"

"How long do you think she'll be here?" I asked while placing Oliza into a carrier.

"If she keeps going progressing well she could be released in less than two weeks" Julian answered.

"That is good news" I said pleased to hear that.

"I'll walk you to her enclosure" my brother offered and I shot him a smirk. Julian and I have always been close and I enjoyed working with him.

Outside the other workers went about their rounds as Julian and I headed to Oliza's enclosure.

"So am I ever going to meet this mate of yours?" my brother asked as I opened the gate to the enclosure.

"In due time" I answered as I made room for him to pass me. Once he was in the enclosure I shut the gate and made sure it was properly sealed before I opened the carrier. "He's a busy guy bro"

"If you say so" Julian joked. I gave my brother a playful shove just as Oliza flew out of the carrier and landed on a nearby perch. I went over to Oliza and held my hand out. She nipped my fingers in an affectionate manner before Julian and I left her enclosure. "Oh I almost forgot I'm seeing someone"

"Oh really?"

It was my turn to give my sibling a teasing smirk. Julian blushed before continuing.

"She's a shifter like us"

"Maybe she's your true mate" I suggested.

"Perhaps" Julian answered with a slight blush. "It would be nice to have what Mom and Dad have"

"Don't worry bro, one day you'll find the right woman" I encouraged with a pat on his back.

"Always the optimistic" Julian responded.

"Oh shut up" I growled.

I had to help my brother with another animal before going our separate ways for the day. The next few hours I cleaned out other enclosures alongside refilling food and water containers. It was my weekend off from work so I looked forward to not doing squat until Monday. Most weekends I was on call if I was needed at the sanctuary. Everybody took turns having the weekends off without having to worry being called in. And this weekend was mine.

Since I've been so busy I didn't have a chance to finish watching the Season 7 finale of Game of Thrones which I planned to do so tonight. The drive home was uneventful and a shower was a priority after I came home from work. I found Moondancer watching the television which I kept on in my room so she wouldn't get bored during the day. I also left the windows open so she could get in and out when she needed. My house was two stories up and I'm pretty sure burglars wouldn't want to cross paths with a dragon.

"Anything good on?" I asked the dragoness as I sat myself onto my bed. I wore the usual sweatpants and tank top.

"Not really" my daughter replied looking away from the TV. "It would have been nice to watch Animal Planet"

"Hey I was in a hurry this morning so I'm sorry you had to miss that channel my love" I explained.

"I was just teasing Mother" Moondancer chuckled.

"Uh huh sure you were"

"So are we going to watch the Game of Thrones finale tonight?" she asked.

"If you behave"

"I always behave" Moondancer defended.

It was true that Moondancer was well behaved but I liked to tease her. I ordered pizza and proceeded to watch the Game of Thrones Season 7 finale. Moondancer and I dropped our jaws when it came to the intimate scene between two important characters.

"Now my eyes are scarred for life" the dragoness hissed shaking her head.

"Shhhh!" I told her as the scene with Bran started. He went into vision mode and then "The Wall" shortly appeared on screen. Then came the Night King riding on undead Viserion's back and the once dead dragon hissed out blue flames upon the icy fortress.

"HOLY SHIT!" Moondancer and I shouted together as a good portion of the icy wall got destroyed. I hadn't been expecting that to happen!

The finale ended with the White Walker army entering Westeros with Viserion flying overhead with the Night King on his back.

"Hello Little Wolf"

I jumped at Jareth's voice and I immediately turned to see my mate smirking at me.

"You idiot you almost gave me a damn heart attack" I growled before getting to my feet. Jareth had the clothes he wore when I finished the labyrinth. A laugh emitted from Moondancer before she excused herself.

"It isn't smart frightening a wolf mate" I scolded Jareth.

"If I remember correctly you did cower before me in that tunnel, I was after all frightening"

"No I wasn't" I replied. "I was trying to hide the fact I was blushing"

"Which your doing now love"

Sure enough I did feel my face was red. I couldn't help it if my mate was hot.

"I came to see if you wanted my company for the evening" Jareth continued. "You and I have yet to share a bed Little Wolf"

"Are you referring to intimacy or just sleeping side by side"

"The second choice" my mate replied immediately. He then caressed my face with a leather glove. "Though in the future I intend to make love to you"

That got me to blush even more. It was a good thing I cleaned up after dinner because my lips were upon his in a flash. Jareth didn't hesitate to respond and his arms were around my waist and I felt him lift my body up. Instinctively my legs wrapped themselves around his waist and he made his way to my bedroom.

The whole way our kiss didn't stop and our tongues danced for dominance. Once we got to my bedroom Jareth set me down so I was in a sitting position.

"Such a beautiful creature" Jareth purred after our kiss stopped. I felt my eyes glow and they eyed Jareth's clothes alongside his boots in disapproval. The goblin king understood the message and he first undid his boots before his leather vest followed. I shyly moved backwards and Jareth followed until he was on top of me. He used his magic to change his pants into more comfortable ones to sleep in.

Jareth decided he teased me enough and he pulled his shirt off. I tried hard not to stare because my mate was well built.

"Will you let me rule you Amy?" Jareth whispered to me.

"Gladly" I answered.

No sooner had I said those words Jareth kissed me once more. I became lost in the drug of what was his lips and I felt him lower me onto my back and my head met with the pillows. Once he felt satisfied with my lips, the blonde began to kiss and lick the left side of my neck. When he actually bit me my body shuddered. Soon the right side of my neck was being lavished by Jareth's bites, kisses, and licks.

"Enough Jareth" I growled. "It's my turn"

"As you wish Little Wolf" Jareth replied. I sat up and gently pushed my mate so he was underneath me. I first kissed the wrist of his right arm and made my way to his shoulder. Next I kissed my way down his chest and planted more all over his stomach. The goblin king shivered and I finally had him submitting to me. Using my tongue I licked my way from his stomach back to his chest. I then seized his lips with mine needing to taste him again. As I said before his lips were like a drug to me which was why I craved his kiss so much. Eventually I stopped the kiss since I needed air.

"Are you alright Amy?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah" I replied panting. "You just leave me breathless that's all"

"Good to know" my mate answered with a smirk.

I gave him my own smirk before I removed myself off of him. I pulled the covers back and once I was underneath them did I snuggle up to my mate. I lay my head against his chest and Jareth had his arm around me in a possessive manner.

"See you in the morning my love" Jareth whispered.

"Ditto" I answered and it wasn't long until I was out like a light.

 **I actually blushed while writing the Amy and Jareth moments XD. Original Oliza belongs to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Check out her Kiesha'ra series their really good!**


	12. Weekend Getaway

**Amy's POV**

"Wake up Little Wolf" I heard Jareth tell me.

I lazily opened an eye and saw my mate was sitting up. He was still shirtless and his hair was slightly in disarray.

"What time is it?" I inquired.

"After nine" Jareth replied turning to me. He wore an amused smirk on his lips.

"It's too early to tease me Jareth" I growled sitting up. "I need my coffee too"

"I started the pot a few minutes ago"

At the news of that I gave my other half a kiss on the cheek before climbing out of bed. Once in the kitchen I went to work making breakfast and I decided eggs and toast was most ideal. When I was finished cooking I set the table in the dining room.

"That smells good" Jareth complimented. My mate still wore his pajama pants and had his white poet shirt on. He took a seat in the chair next to mine and I saw a certain dragoness was perched on his shoulder.

"Don't give her anything" I warned eying Moondancer.

"I'm still full from my hunt last night" Moondancer countered. A burp emitted from her mouth followed by smoke emerging from her nose.

"I wasn't going to feed her" Jareth reassured me. He then took a bite of the eggs I made and he smirked telling me he approved.

"Do you need to return to your realm today" I asked as I started to eat myself.

"Yes I do" the blonde confirmed. "I need to make sure the goblins aren't creating havoc"

"I can see them trashing the throne room" I joked as I sipped my coffee.

"The last time that happened the ones responsible spent the afternoon in the Bog of Eternal Stench" Jareth explained.

"That place stunk" I growled. "You shouldn't have sent me there when I ran the labyrinth"

My remark got the goblin king to smirk. I felt my face turn red before we continued on with breakfast. After doing the dishes and putting things away did my mate ask me something I hadn't been expecting.

"Would you like to spend the rest of the weekend with me?"

He still was sitting where he ate breakfast while I was cleaning up when he asked me that.

"You mean in your castle?"

"Yes Little Wolf" Jareth answered. "I will show you around my home and some of the labyrinth"

"Count me in" I replied right away. "I'll need to pack some things though and let my family know I'll be gone until tomorrow"

"Take your time Amy" Jareth stated. "I'm in no hurry to leave and I will have you back here in time before you need to return to work"

"I'll take you the sanctuary soon" I promised. "I think you would like it"

"I would love to see it whenever it's convenient" Jareth then got to his feet and walked over to me. "You have a talent with animals"

He then kissed my forehead and that made me giggle before I resumed cleaning up. I took a quick shower and packed day's worth of clothes into a duffel bag amongst other things. After I texted my family I wasn't going to be home I made sure the house was locked up and what not before going to find Jareth.

My mate was in my bedroom waiting for me. He must have used is magic because he wore the same outfit the first time we met. Moondancer still was on his shoulder.

"I'll never understand your choice of clothes mate" I teased him. "Not that I'm complaining"

I wore simple blue jeans with black boots and a black t-shirt.

"I actually wear 21st century clothes when I need to venture in this realm" Jareth confessed. "I have to use glamour though sometimes"

"Makes sense I'm ready whenever you are"

Jareth nodded and he held his hand out to me and I took it. Using his magic we reappeared into another room. The familiar scent of the labyrinth and the castle welcomed me. The room we were in was larger than mine back home.

"Your room huh?"

"Our room actually" Jareth corrected. I couldn't help the blush that came to my face when he said that. I eyed the bedroom and it was unique for a king. Besides the king sized bed there was a closet no doubt filled with Jareth's clothes. A large writing desk was close to the windows and had the usual writing supplies. Close by the desk was the bathroom and Jareth reassured me he had modern day plumbing. There were several book shelves filled with books and Jareth noticed I eyed the books with enthusiasm.

"There's a library in the castle" he said. "Would you like for me to show you around?"

"Hell ya" was my immediate response.

My remark got Jareth to smirk and he used his magic to change his attire. He wore the white poet shirt with the black vest. His pants were a darker shade of grey and he had his black boots on. I set my things down on the love seat near the balcony before coming up to my mate.

"I like this outfit" I told him.

"I know" Jareth answered. "Hence why I'm wearing it"

Moondancer used her wing to hide her laugh. The dragoness then flew to my shoulder and Jareth offered me his arm. I intertwined mine into his and the goblin king started giving me and Moondancer the tour of the castle.

My mind was blown away at the beauty of Jareth's home. My mate showed me and Moondancer the gardens, the library, the dining room, a ballroom, and much more. My favorite room was the archery one which had various target boards alongside many bows and arrows to practice with. There were other rooms Jareth explained that had the same layout with different weapons.

"Consider my mind blown" I told Jareth as we came upon the throne room.

"I'm glad you like it my love" Jareth said to me. As we entered the throne room various goblins were chatting and having a good time. Thankfully everything was in order and not trashed.

"Your highness welcome back!" a small goblin with black fur greeted coming over to us. He had two sharp silver horns on the top of his head and his eyes were gold.

"Thank you Shadow" Jareth replied. "You did a good job keeping everybody in line while I was away"

"Is this her?" Shadow inquired eying me with interest.

"Yes this is Amy" Jareth introduced me. "Amy this is my head goblin Shadow, he keeps things in order whenever I'm not around or available"

"Welcome my lady" Shadow greeted giving me a bow. "His majesty has told us much about you"

"Thank you" I answered. "I'm enjoying myself being here"

Nearby two goblins got into a scuffle and Jareth shook his head before walking over to them.

"What's he doing?" I asked Shadow.

"He's going to hear what those two were fighting about and then decide a punishment" Shadow explained. "Most of the time his majesty gives those who misbehave or ignore orders more chores to do"

"At least they don't have to go to the bog"

"Agreed that place isn't very popular in the labyrinth" Shadow replied.

His comment got me to chuckle. I definitely could see myself eventually coming to live here.


End file.
